the_herouniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultor
Ultor (Real Name: Oliver Reaper) is a cosmic human currently residing in New York city. Appearance As Ultor, Oliver is a lean individual with tanned skin and cosmic symbols the cover most of if not all of his body. He is 6'5" weighing in at 220lbs, showing that most of his body mass is indeed muscle. He has relatively short, spiky, black hair held up by a red cloth that acts as a bandanna. The cloth also covers both his forehead and eye brows and sits on top of his brown eyes, which can change to gold depending on the amount of energy he is using. He wears nothing but black martial arts tape that cover his hands and feet and tattered red cloth that covers most of his lower body. As Oliver Reaper, not much changes. The symbols vanish and his skin tone becomes lighter. Moreover, his hair reverts back it's original color (red-orange). Oliver also wears a white shirt under a beige jacket with black jeans and black sneakers. Personality Before the accident, Oliver seemed like a very happy-go-lucky kind of person, with a penchant for telling fictional stories based on War. He was very close to his parents and his love for MMA and Astronomy occupied most of his time. However when he adopted the identity of Ultor he showed that he is not only psychopathic but a philosophical maniac, complete with the solipsist idealogy that one's own mind is the only thing sure to exist, he says that he cannot die because the world is only a dream and that all people might just exist in his imagination, therefore, if he were to die there he would just wake up. He truly believes that with all of his heart and thus has no interest in immortality because "It can do nothing for him". While at first his killings can be seen as having no connection to reality, he operates outside the law under his own unique and somewhat twisted sense of "justice" and what is right and wrong with and in the world. That is to say that he is not inhumane however. For despite his brutally maiming his targets and his life as an assassin Oliver is truly kind and protective to his peers going out of his way to protect them. He also has a lot of mercy and compassion, as he believes that these are only attributes the strong are capable of possessing. History Before The Big Bang, Oliver was a 19 year old University student, studying for a PhD in Astronomy and Computer Science. He lived with both his parents and his little sister Elizabeth. However, the days building up to The Big Bang are most likely the reason he became the psychopathic killer everyone sees him to be. His mother committed suicide after his sister had been killed when she had gotten mixed up in a shootout. His father then found himself in a gambling addiction and Oliver was forced to get 2 jobs and drop out of university to pay their bills. Moreover, he had caught his girlfriend naked in her dads bed resulting in the brutal mutilation of them both. As he was about to shoot himself the big bang struck. Upon arriving in the new world, Ultor took it upon himself to start a new life. Powers and Abilities Cosmos- The ability to use and manipulate Cosmic Energy. Cosmos is where most of Ultor's ability stems from. *'Cosmic Manipulation'- The ability to channel, manipulate, generate, store and give Cosmic Energy. This is key in Ultor's fighting style as it is his main way for offense and defense. The energies main weakness is electromagnetic waves as it interferes with the energies density and materialization. The energy source is unlimited and is very difficult to absorb. For Ultor to use Cosmos, he must experience a relatively long amount of time in the sun. *'Superhuman Strength:' Ultor's strength varies greatly and depends on the situation at hand with the most dire situation bringing out the most strength. He possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift 2.5 tons at maximum. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' Ultor possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of the speed of top athletes being able to run 20 m/s (meters per second). *'Superhuman Stamina:' Ultor's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on the situation at hand. *'Superhuman Agility:' His natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' Ultor possesses the ability to float by manipulating gravitons around him, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly at the speed of sound. He can fly for excessive periods of time without experiencing fatigue. Image Gallery Ultor 1.jpg|Ultor Wrath.png|Oliver Category:Male Characters Category:DC Villains Category:DC Universe Category:Villains Category:Ultor